


The Viking Queen

by sakuracstark



Category: True Blood, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: This is the twilight series rewritten, you probably wont recognize this Bella,I don't own the Twilight Series or True Blood.Only the Intro Is Posted, I'm working on the story, I'll post more when I am three more chapters in





	The Viking Queen

I'd never given much thought as to how I would die, because I mean, who wants to think about their timely or untimely doom, I mean that's just depressing. You'd think with all this insanity going on around me that I would have thought about it, even imagining all the possibilities, but I ain't got time for that shit. Especially not with this dick of a vampire staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. Surely, other girls my age would never be in this situation, and the strange ones who are dumb enough to get in this situation think it's some poetic justice to die in someplace where I'm loved. But for me, I just think someone out there is laughing at me, I mean my luck has never been that good but are you fucking kidding me? This, this is the way I'll go out, dinner to some hungry ass, ugly ass vampire? If I had known this would happen I might not have boarded that stupid plane. 

You might be asking who the hell I am and what the hell is going on, well, let's start from the beginning, shall we?


End file.
